


Spider-man lost member of the Inhuman royal family

by boberson2222



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Fantastic Four, Inhumans, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attilan the Inhuman flying city, Inhuman Spider-man, Multi, My First Fanfic, Spider-man is part of the royal family, This may be good or bad, Unrequited Love, inhuman royal family, mentions of Moon Knight, moon knight is a stalker, summary is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boberson2222/pseuds/boberson2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter parker was born into the royal family of the inhumans. He was best friends with black bolt's son ahura. When it turns out Ahura is gay not everyone is that supportive. except peter that is, but when Ahura is supposed to pick someone to rule beside him and he choses peter it does not go well. So peter escapes the city of Attilan through the door Eldrac. And lives with his normal uncle and aunt till well we already knows what happens next. Only the radioactive spider that bit him had little to no effect, but it does make up a brilliant cover for why he has superpowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude to the story

Prologue

    **Hidden city of Attilan**

     **Crystal's POV**

        I am so happy that Peter and Ahura are still friends! Ahura saying that he's gay was completely out of left field. I think black bolt and medusa are going to need to take some time to accept this. Though seeing those two still hang out like nothing is wrong warms my heart, and I wonder is he going to need to have a queen or something else if he marries a guy. I can only wonder for now.

 

A few days later...

  **Peter's POV**

Wow, it has been a very harsh and awkard few days, but Crystal, Karnak, Triton, Gorgon, and I have succeeded in getting Ahura and his parents to talk. Now all we can do is wait and see what happens its been an hour, and everyone is just dying from anticipation.

**Nobody's POV**

         King Black Bolt, Queen Medusa, and their son exit the throne room.

"We have come to an agreement." Medusa states firmly.

"After much discussion, with both the council and Ahura, we have decided that Ahura will be able to marry anyone of his chosing. If he choses to marry a boy he will also have to pick a female in order to have an heir to pass on the throne. Only if he choses now though can he chose to pick a boy to marry."

Everyone stared in suprise or curiosity at Ahura wondering what his decision will be. Ahura stands up straight and says his answer, "I wish to marry Peter."

**Peter's POV**

       Huh me! But I'm not gay. Heck everyone knows I have a crush on Crystal for crying out loud! Oh wait everyone is looking at me. Well am I going to get any help. Everyone except Black Bolt and Ahura is looking at me in shock. Well Lockjaw isn't either, but he's still looking too. Well its been a solid, awkard minute or two so I should just say something.

"WH-"

"Well looks like it has been decided then Ahura and Peter will get married when they are both eighteen." Medusa cuts in before I can break down. Hey wait a second I'm only five! FIVE! I can't already be betrothed, and I'm not even gay at least I'm not attracted to Ahura he has been my best friend since childhood. And

"OW!" Huh when did I start walking I didn't even notice when I bumped into... Eldrac! Huh.

"Hey a Eldrac can you take me somewhere I know your not supposed to but ah pleeeaaasseee." Yes he opened his mouth that means I have a choice to make stay and get into a marriage with my best friend or go get teleported somewhere by Eldrac. Wait I have family that are not inhumans aunt May and uncle Ben none of the royal family knows about them. I sure hope I find them. Well can't stand here all day time to go inside.

**Nobody's POV**

             He did actually find them and after some hugs, crying over his parents deaths, and getting adopted everything statted to be looking up for Peter. Even though he wanted to help anyone he say in trouble or to not get bullied he couldn't because he needed to hide his Inhuman Heritage. That is until a radioactive spider bit him and he gained the perfect explanation for his strange and oddly spidery powers.


	2. What do you want johnny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is hanging out with daredevil and the human torch keeps calling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years later when peter has become spiderman.

**Peter's POV**

'bzzzzz' 'bzzzzz' "Peter your phone keeps buzzing answer it or turn it off!" Daredevil states appearing behind Peter.

"Hey! What about my secret identity Daredevil someone might have heard you." a panicking Spiderman comment while turning his phone off.

"Who would have heard me the only living thing besides us is that bird about twenty feet behind me." Daredevil says back.

"You know your whole 'super senses' freaks me out sometimes, and why did you want to talk to me in Central Park."

"Really? You stick to walls and can sense when something bad will happen too you and my enhanced senses freak you out."

"Good point, but the ah secret meeting in central park thing."

" I'm thinking on making a team-"

"Nope! Nope no teams if you need my help every now and then thats fine, but my social life is already in tatters being on a team would just make it that much harder."

"Yes, I figured you say no, but just in case the team is Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Moon Knight, and I. Just in case you change your mind."

"Sorry I just have enough problems right know. See ya." "Goodbye, Spiderman." 

**Matt's POV**

Its a sham Spiderman didn't want to join. Sure at times hes's annoying and should just shut up, but at other times he's endearing. I mean not just that but he is useful, smart, and a great fighter. Plus he has only improved since Iron fist and I started training him. I fairly sure by his reaction this wasn't the first time someone wanted him to join their team.

Maybe it was the X-men I mean he is good friends with wolverine, but they only accept mutants from what I've been told. Lets see  probably not the Fantastic Four since he does know them, but isn't a part of their team or the avengers because he has barely meet any of them. I wonder who to maybe it was just because of his social life, but that hasn't stopped him before.

  **Peter's POV**

Time to hit the sack, I had a pretty productive night, and if I keep falling asleep at random times in the day people will suspect something is up.

MORNING

I think I should turn my phone back on to see if I missed anything. Lets see Mary Jane has a new fashion show I going to get forced to go to. At least I can take Gwen there she may like it.

Wow! Five missed calls from Johnny why did he call so much. Oh he also left a text. Hmmm, so he has a new girlfriend. Heh he also sent a picture! Wait that isn't it cant be, Crystal?! How? Why? I thought the Inhumans wanted to stay away from humanity forever!

Wait noooo he wants me to meet them thank goodness I wear a mask, and hey my voice has changed a lot from what it was so they probably won't even recognize still I must be careful. Or have something else so I can't go. But he knows i won't have anything thats more important than this.

Except for a new team which would make me have an obligation to not attend the FF's meeting with the Inhumans! I hope Daredevil will understand if I tell him the complete truth. I mean he is a human lie detector he even called me out when I first told him my origin of being bitten by a radioactive spider that gave me my superpowers. The spider actually did kinda help though I'm much stronger, faster, and all around better than how I was before.

Also Daredevil will hopefully stop involuntarily glaring at me when I tell lne of my half lies. To Daredevil away.

AT DAREDEVIL'S APARTMENT

"Hmmm? What are you doing here Spiderman? I just woke up and by the way you're acting you've been here for a while."

"Well Matt I tbought it over and decided well why not you and I both know I been telling you lies a lot. So I'm here to ask if I can still join and too tell you the truth."

AFTER THE EXPLANATION

"Ok? You can still join, but why did you need to run away exactly?"

"Well, one I had no choice whether or not I actually marry him or not, and I am not gay I'm sure I am happy, but well I always had a huge crush on our mutual friend crystal who is now dating the human torch so I really don't want to go."

"Ok? I guess I'm still to tired to care right now Spiderman."

"Thanks goodbye Matt."

SWINGING THROUGH NEW YORK

"Hey! Webhead why have you been ignoring me?"

"What are you flamebrain my mother? And I was just heading to the Baxter Building to tell you I can't come I joined a team we are the Defenders!"

"Never heard of them did you make team up just to get away cause if so what did I do to you?"

"Hey! I did not make them up we are just new, and haven't really come together yet. But when we do we will be a team of the protectors of New York's streets, and we will work together in case one of us needs help with something or if tere is a big threat to New York."

"Wow, you sound soo heroic, but do you really think New York will need anothe superhero team?"

"Well in all honesty lighter fluid the other teams don't really protect New York  you guys are more of well world ending disasters than a mugging."

"Fair enough, but remember Spiderdork I will get you to meet them sometime into the future. All of them seemed very interested in meeting someone with spider powers heck Crystal said she was once friends with a spideryperson, but he mysteriously disappeared one day and she haven't seen him since."

"I will keep that in mind flamebrain. Goodbye!" and with that spiderman swung off too do spiderman things.

**Johnny's POV**

Well who'd a thought Spiderman could join a team well I guess they will just meet each other at some other time then.

"Hey Johnny did you talk to Spiderman?"

"Yeah Sis! He can't make because he has joined a team with some other superheroes."

"Really well thats good, but the Inhumans wil be so disappointed oh well. Thats just the way it goes in this kind of business."

"Yeah I guess it is."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen stacy will live! Also none of theinhumas know about how peter's family has noninhuman relatives.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just starting out in the community of wrighting fanfiction, and I've had this idea for a while now. I dont have a beta reader so beware of any spelling errors and sorry for them. Also the reason I'm not having Peter be gay is because I love his whole love triangle between gwen and mary jane, but I might have some spideytorch so I might make him Bi-sexual I don't know help me with comments. I will try to stay in character, but the inhumans will be tricky to write because i haven't read any of their comics. Only daredevil, wolverine, and moon knight (because moon knight stalked spiderman) know his secret identity. Also should gwen be dead or alive in this fic comment. Also also also also if you have any suggestions for a name or a way to keep the story going smoothly comment. Thank you


End file.
